Immortal Kombat
Revenge - the action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong suffered at their hands. It seems that humans can't avoid this horrendous curse. From the Greatest Hero, to the most sinister villains, the disease known as revenge seems to infect everyone. Hell, there is even a whole clan that inherits this curse. They say humans are the root to all problems but truly its the crimes they commit that leads to a never ending cycle of pain chaos and suffering. The Red-Haired Deity, Shenron Uzumaki - of Uchiha blood but he was one of the lucky few did not initially possess this terrible curse. But this curse will even infect the brightest of minds, losing his mother for most of his childhood, his pride, his dignity, his reputation, and even clan's eyes, to the sick Dr. Kairo, Shenron would be fueled by hate and sought revenge. At first, Shenron wanted nothing more than to see the Death of the psychotic scientist, but then realizing Death is way easier than eternal suffer, Shenron decided to take the one things he cares most about, his only family the Maju. While Shenron dealt with his disease, he would infect the doctor, who wished nothing more than to see the beautiful maiden return to his side. "Oh ho, you should be worried this time Shenny-kun, Kairo is sending one of his personal bests to come after you this time." the Maju stated always keeping an eye on Kairo's movements and choices. Currently on the Jiro island, scavenging for prodigies to attend his newfound academy, Shenron would also pick up the massive chakra heading his way. "You say that every time he sends someone. Remember that Ice-man from the Land of Snow, I barely had to move a muscle against him, and he was Kairo's strongest too supposedly." Entering Spirit form, the elegant spirit would get up in Shenron's face, "Well this is time I'm telling you for sure! I don't wanna ruin the surprise but this guy is on a whole nother level." - "She's not lying, I might actually get a good meal from this maggot. Unless someone screws it up." the Shinigami stated also entering spirit form. "What is the meaning of the word purpose?" Takeo continues to hear this question asked as he begins to prepare for his upcoming battle. Every time he hears the question asked, he tries to answer the question, "The reason for which something is done or created or for which something exists, every living thing has a purpose in life." Even the smallest impacts, if erased, would create huge changes to the world itself, but one must really wonder, what is his main purpose in life? Many discover it through tragedies or exciting events in their lifetimes, which they may often refer to as goals. Different reactions are met with different results, some to afraid to take on big roles in life, others unwilling to accept their role as a lesser pawn. Although, he wonders, what if one was created differently from all the rest? Would those same rules apply to him? Does he truly have a purpose? The Ultimate Life-form was created to serve, constantly having to erase his existence from the memories of the people he met. By erasing his existence, he became confused as to what his purpose was. Using his creations confusion to his advantage Kairo manipulated Takeo into believing that his purpose was much greater than others and he would help him find it. Until then he must patiently serve the scientist and his every need. "My preparations are in place and complete. I shall now complete my current purpose!" Putting both his hands on the ground, then taking a deep breath "I sense many bodies around here, I should try to move him away from here so I don't end up hurting others since my goal is to capture him. Also judging by Kairo's orders he shall prove to be a powerful enemy, looks like I should prepare myself further just incase as I am sure he already knows I am on my way." preparing two clones and forcing them to head in opposite directions, telling them to hide their presences. Noticing his opponent finally arrived, Shenron decided to postpone his little search to deal with the threat. "Cautious, he did not come in with an upfront attack or an introduction. Could be an assassin, trained in the arts of stealth. No, he's too far, he must be setting up something, I sense his jutsu building up." His enemy was not trying to hide, any basic sensor could sense his unusual presence in the vicinity. Suddenly two other chakra signatures appeared then disappeared, "Clones, not upfront at all. Is he a long distance fighter or is he setting up something, either way I should bring the battle to him." The gentle breeze would soon be polluted by his strange chakra, creating a white gas the would engulf the forest in mist. Suddenly Shenron could not be visible through sight or through chakra sensing. Still able to track the two masses heading towards him through the body heat they emit, he swiftly took them out with the the basic knowledge of stealthiness. The mist never reaching the real opponent, it was clear where he stood. At first, silence, then suddenly a figure appeared to be walking out of the mist. This figure was nobody other than the Red-Haired Deity. As the mist would trail behind, Shenron continued to walk forward observing every detail, from the birds leaving, to the leaves falling behind his opponent, to the ants moving, a habit he had developed due to his low latent inhibition. "Did Kairo not teach you and manner mongrel, see most people introduce themselves nowadays." While conversation was not necessary, it did give him a small amount of time to conduct a small like breakdown. "he's not human, I can tell from his physique he is no ordinary being, and his chakra, not matter how hard he suppresses it I can still feel unusual chakra, that I haven't felt since him." "Oh yeah, I bet you feel it now Shenny-kun, this guy has the R-, hehehe you'll see." Stopping herself from revealing the surprise, Maju knew exactly who this man was, alongside Kairo during the experimentation. "Came to fight me head on? I don't know if I can have that for to long, judging by what Kairo told me about you but I guess I can entertain you for just a little bit. Although we are going to do this my way." pointing both of his hands in the direction of his Red-Haired opponent, sand began emerging from different body openings as he created a circle around the two. He then nodded as if he were talking to someone or giving off a signal then the sand formed in to several small bullets aiming at Shenron in all directions besides up and down. He then pulled out both of his swords having both being held by two sand arms he created which appear to be connected to his body. "I'm not done yet redhead, as he pointed upwards as several clones came from the air, trying to attack Shenron head on defensively, preparing to be outmatched, he had then fight to protect themselves while trying to eliminate their opponent. Takeo then rushed in with his eyes closed to the battle.